All the promises we made
by Megnove
Summary: Ci avreste creduto che sarei tornata? "Moriamo insieme" è una promessa d'amore. "Io vivrò con te" è una promessa di matrimonio. Sulle note di "Te quiero", per "Fuga dalla Giungla", ancora una volta.


**All the promises we made**

_Le tue mani sono la mia carezza  
__i miei accordi quotidiani  
__ti amo perché le tue mani  
__si adoperano per la giustizia_

_Se ti amo è perché sei  
__il mio amore la mia complice e tutto  
__e per la strada fianco a fianco  
__siamo molto più di due_

Non posso prometterti niente.  
Siamo qui… in questa trappola maledetta, creata per testare le abilità di esseri umani fuori del comune… un intero tratto di natura stravolto, riempito di pericoli e di trabocchetti, allo scopo di selezionare le cavie più adatte da reclutare per renderle loro soldati. Un folle labirinto d'addestramento… una macchina della morte. Una pazzia che si è rivolta contro i suoi stessi autori. Tutti sono morti… vittime, scagnozzi ed aguzzini… tutti tranne _noi_.  
E siamo ancora imprigionati qui. Ogni ramo, ogni liana può rivolgersi contro di noi tramutandosi in un mostro. Ogni animale può essere un orrore meccanico programmato per attaccarci. Il suolo, in qualsiasi momento, può franarci sotto i piedi, aprirsi ad inghiottirci… trasformarsi in violenza insensata, in morte insensata.  
E io… sono debole, ferito. Al limite delle mie forze.  
Ed anche tu… hai quasi esaurito le energie… e stai perdendo la speranza.  
Guardi me, fissi le tue mani. So a cosa stai pensando.  
Ma _tu_… sai a cosa sto pensando io?  
Le tue mani… così belle… candide… delicate… che non avrebbero mai dovuto impugnare un'arma… e che ciò nonostante hanno scelto di combattere per gli altri, di portare soccorso agli altri…  
Le tue mani sono state costrette a commettere un'azione che ti ha spezzato il cuore… che ancora non riesci a perdonarti.  
Darei qualsiasi cosa per allontanare da te questo dolore.  
Ed è per questo che ora devo costringermi ad essere forte.  
So quello che provi… finalmente… dopo tanto tempo perduto… lo _so_.  
E tu… tu _sai _quali sono i miei sentimenti? Riesci a _sentirli?  
_È proprio per questo che ora… dobbiamo andare via di qui… dobbiamo _vivere_… dobbiamo _salvarci_.

_I tuoi occhi sono il mio esorcismo  
__contro la cattiva giornata  
__ti amo per il tuo sguardo  
__che osserva e semina il futuro_

_La tua bocca che è tua e mia  
__la tua bocca che non si sbaglia  
__ti amo perchè la tua bocca  
__sa incitare alla rivolta_

_Se ti amo è perché sei  
__il mio amore la mia complice e tutto  
__e per la strada fianco a fianco  
__siamo molto più di due_

I tuoi occhi che vedono tutto ciò che c'è di buono nel mondo… e lo fanno vedere anche a me. I tuoi occhi che _sanno_.  
I tuoi occhi che ora sono colmi di lacrime…  
Sono la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto.  
Le tue labbra tremanti, che si schiudono a chiamarmi per nome… a farmi quella che credi sia la tua ultima richiesta…  
La richiesta a cui _non posso_ acconsentire… per quanto forse una parte di me lo _vorrebbe_…  
Non è questo buco nel petto la vera ferita che mi hai inflitto. Lo sai, vero?  
Il mio cuore… è così pieno adesso che sento come volesse esplodere.  
Pieno fino all'orlo… d'amore per _te_. Di desiderio per _te_.  
Ti _amo_… come non avrei mai creduto… non avrei mai _sognato_… di poter amare.  
E… non posso prometterti niente.  
Ridotti in questo stato, quante speranze abbiamo di trovare una via d'uscita? Di superare tutte le altre trappole e i macchinari disposti per ucciderci?  
Ma anche se dovessimo farcela… anche se dovessimo riuscire a tornare a casa… che cosa ci aspetterebbe? Che vita potremmo avere, insieme?  
Non possiamo essere persone normali… nonostante tutte le volte che ci abbiamo provato.  
Non potremo mai smettere di combattere. Avere una casa nostra. Farci una famiglia…  
Non potremo dimenticare la guerra… frequentarci spensieratamente come tutti gli altri…  
…non potremo mai, _mai _essere completamente l'uno dell'altra.  
Non sarebbe una sofferenza… ancora peggiore?  
Nei tempi antichi… quando due amanti non potevano vivere insieme… spesso sceglievano di farla finita… è questo che mi stai dicendo adesso.  
Visto che comunque non potremo mai realizzare questo sogno… perché non portarlo con noi… lasciarci andare… deporre il peso di questa tremenda responsabilità che non abbiamo chiesto… addormentarci qui, ora… _insieme_?  
Almeno così… nessuno potrebbe più separarci…  
Almeno così… potremmo essere finalmente felici, anche se solo per un attimo.  
Le tue labbra…  
Tutto ciò che vorrei ora è baciarle…  
Ma _non posso_. Perché tocca a me farti forza.  
Perché di tutto, tutto quel che mi chiederai mai…  
Questa è l'unica cosa che devo negarti.  
Anche se… non sai quanto mi costa farlo.  
Quanto _anch'io_… tante e tante volte… sono stato tentato…

_E per il tuo aspetto sincero  
__e il tuo passo vagabondo  
__e per il tuo pianto nel mondo  
__perché sei popolo ti amo_

_E perché l'amore non è un'aureola  
__né l'ingenuo finale di una favola  
__e perché siamo una coppia  
__che sa di non essere sola_

Eppure…  
-No.  
Anch'io… nel profondo… _vorrei_… ma…  
-…Cosa stai dicendo?  
Devo riuscire ad alzarmi.  
Se proprio devo… sarò _io _a portarti in spalla… fuori di qui…  
-Avanti…  
_Ah…  
__…non ce la faccio…  
_Ma _non è giusto_. Maledizione… non è giusto.  
Io non devo morire qui.  
_Tu_ non devi morire qui.  
Perché… io… _non sono un vigliacco!  
_Anche se dovremo ancora soffrire…  
Anche se sulla nostra strada ci sarà ancora tanto dolore…  
Che sarà mai, rispetto a quello che abbiamo già passato?  
Che sarà mai, rispetto a quello che abbiamo _trovato_ proprio_ ora?!  
_Non voglio perderlo adesso…  
Non voglio perderti adesso…  
Io voglio _viverlo!  
_Anche solo per quel poco che sarà possibile… per le _briciole _di una vita normale di cui ci dovremo accontentare… e che sono già così _tanto_…  
Voglio _amarti… da vivo… finché avrò vita.  
_Ho _te _per cui vivere… hai _me _per cui vivere.  
Non possiamo sprecare così… questo _dono _che ci è stato fatto… il _sacrificio _che è stato fatto per noi.  
E poi… e poi…  
Non siamo _soli_…  
Ci sono _gli altri.  
_Anche loro ci amano. Anche loro sono parte di noi.  
_So _che adesso… ci staranno cercando disperatamente… saranno terrorizzati all'idea di non poterci rivedere…  
Quanto soffrirebbero… se ci perdessero? Se dovessimo arrenderci ora?  
Non possiamo essere… così _egoisti_.  
Non possiamo pensare solo a noi stessi.  
O sporcheremmo… proprio questo amore… così grande… che abbiamo dentro…  
Che ci rende…  
…_molto di più_ di quel che potremmo essere… da soli.  
Mi avvio… come posso… ti mostro la strada… con passo vacillante.  
La morte… non è amore.  
L'amore…  
È _il contrario_ della morte.  
E…

_Ti voglio nel mio paradiso  
__ossia quel paese  
__in cui la gente vive felice  
__anche senza permesso_

E… e… maledizione…  
_C'è _qualcosa che posso darti.  
_C'è_ una promessa che posso farti.  
Dopotutto… non te ne ho forse fatte tante altre… da quando ti ho visto per la prima volta… e senza nemmeno accorgermene?  
_Io ti proteggerò da tutto.  
__Sei la migliore che conosca.  
__Possiamo sopravvivere con le nostre forze.  
__Sono… così felice quando sei al mio fianco.  
_Non abbiamo sempre detto… di essere pronti a fare _l'impossibile?_ Perché stavolta dovrebbe essere diverso?…  
Le nostre vite non ci appartengono. Non posso donarti tutta la mia vita. Ma il mio _cuore_… eccolo… prendilo… _è tuo.  
_Se puoi trarne forza…  
Se puoi usarlo per darmi forza…  
Il frastuono sommerge i miei sensi un istante dopo il tuo grido.  
Sento le tue braccia afferrarmi. Portarmi come un bambino indifeso.  
Lo spostamento d'aria… la catena di esplosioni… violentissime… alle nostre spalle.  
Cadiamo entrambi sopraffatti da quest'ultimo sforzo… io più debole di te… tu che consumi le ultime energie per cercare di coprirmi. Di proteggermi.  
Ma quest'ultimo sforzo… era _tutto ciò che ci voleva.  
_Vediamo il cielo. Ne siamo fuori. Siamo _salvi… liberi… dalla selva oscura…  
__Loro…_ sono qui per _noi!_ Sono venuti a _prenderci!  
_Sapevo di poter contare su di loro. E su di _te_.  
Sapevo che sei molto più forte di quanto tu stessa creda.  
E prima che la nave atterri… prima di perdere le mie ultime forze… ti faccio una promessa.  
Mentre ci stringiamo, braccio su braccio, due naufraghi sopravvissuti, feriti, vincitori.  
È la stessa che ti ho fatto poco fa… ma devo dirla con le parole giuste. Per essere certo che nessuno di noi due dimentichi.  
Io…_ non morirò _con te.  
Io… _vivrò insieme a te…  
__Ogni giorno della mia vita._

_Se ti amo è perché sei  
__il mio amore la mia complice e tutto  
__e per la strada fianco a fianco  
__siamo molto più di due  
_-Mario Benedetti/Nacha Guevara


End file.
